(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wrist watch type container for holding or accommodating tiny toy articles such as toy robot or the like. More particularly, it pertains to a wrist watch type container which can conveniently be used by children who wishes to carry with them a toy of a relatively small dimension.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Various small toy articles now can be manufactured in toy trade because of the development of manufacturing technique. Such small toy articles are known in the art as for example such as toy robot, toy figures, animated toys, or something like that. Generally, a toy can maintain the children's interest for a reasonable duration during playing with it. However, it is common for the children to get tired of them sooner or later. Moreover, when the children get tired of it, they often put it aside and changes to another play, which causes the toy to be lost or missed.
It has long been desired to add a plus something factor to a small toy article in order to amuse and interest the children and to maintain the children's attention longer than in the case of the conventional small toy article. It has also been desired to provide a suitable device which can hold or accommodate the tiny toy in order not to be lost or missed.